Diario de una cerilla
by AngelaGiadelli
Summary: Intento de explicar algo tan complicado y poético como el trabajo que Ilúvatar le encargó a Varda Elantári, con humor y grandes dosis de paciencia. De los creadores de 'No me pises el espacio-tiempo que lo acabo de fregar' y 'Mi tarea se la tragó un agujero de gusano, profe, si va al siglo XV la encuentra'. De momento- hasta el cierre de votaciones- completo.


_**Descargo:**_ _**No me pertenece nada. **__**Varda **__**y los **__**Valar**__**fueron idea de Tolkien, y sobre la temática… bueno tampoco me pertenece, no es como si hubiera tenido alguna vez una enana blanca de mascota. La labor de investigación ha sido básicamente releyendo el blog de Eltamiz (.es) —blog científico muy muy recomendable para gente curiosa— así que mil gracias a Pedro por un trabajo tan brillante y tan bien explicado como para que la menda lo entienda (lo que no me creo yo es que me lea **__**—**__**¡a mí! XD— **__**pero lo que es de ley, es de ley).**_

**N/A: Parafraseando al profesor (al de física, no a Tolkien XD), si eres amante de la astrofísica puede que te dé dolor de cabeza. Avisado quedas. Conste que no tiene mucho tecnicismo, o eso he intentado al menos... así que espero que os guste este intento pseudoeducativo de mi visión de la**_**valië**_**del espacio exterior. Si me veo con ganas probablemente lo continúe. ¡Quién sabe si descifraremos la naturaleza de la luz de ****_Elbereth_**** con un toque de humor!**

_._

_._

_Este relato participó en el __reto 8#Valaquenta Imperecedera__, del místico y ascético foro __El Poney Pisador__._

_._

_._

**I**

**Ha nacido una estrella**

_._

_._

_Al principio de todo sólo había sombras, oscuridad._

_Pero el brillo de Ilúvatar aún resplandecía en ella, la más pura salida de su pensamiento._

_Y como era clara y translúcida como el cristal, fue encargada_

_de traer a _Ëa_ l__a luz divina durante la canción,_

_como recuerdo permanente de la bondad y la gracia del creador._

_._

_._

Muy poético todo. Lástima que la realidad no fuera tan limpia, de tan perfecta rima. _Varda Elantári, Tintallë, Elbereth Glithoniel._ Demasiados nombres para una sola _valië_, y todos ellos con el mismo significado. Estaba bien claro: los primeros nacidos no tienen imaginación ninguna.

Porque ella era reina, señora de los _Ainur_ bajados a _Ëa…_ pero, ¡qué más daba eso! Ni siquiera se la conocía por ser esposa del gran _vala_ _Manwë._ Para toda _Arda_, en especial para los elfos que la veneraban con tanto fervor, era la cerillera oficial del cuento; el pedernal de _Eru Ilúvatar_.

Por eso la historia de _Varda_ no puede contarse si no se habla de lo que lleva haciendo media vida: cuidar del jardín de _Ëa_, que diría la mística reina de la tierra y señora de la vida. Y en el fondo sabe que no puede quejarse de ocupación. Sí, es un trabajo solitario, desagradecido y mal pagado pero al menos los habitantes de toda _Arda_ se maravillan al mirar al cielo.

Unos más y otros menos, es cierto, pero al menos su trabajo es algo reconocido. La creación estrella de _Yavanna_—los pastores de árboles, híbridos entre _olvar _y _kevlar_—llevan pasando desapercibidos tanto tiempo que ya son casi mitos. ¡Con lo que la costó combinar sus genomas! ¡Ella misma explotaría como una supernova si un _Istar_ le viniera con que sus estrellas de neutrones son cuentos de viejas! Y los _maiar _incluso hacen chistes sobre ellos… pobrecilla _Kementári_, ¡lo que tiene que aguantar! Igual no nos desviemos más del tema, que venía siendo la fatigosa vida y milagros de nuestro candil personal.

Ser la _valië _del espacio exterior no sale a cuenta. Sí o sí, ha de subir todos los días a comprobar que todo marcha correctamente. Cualquiera diría que un friki con un ordenador y un telescopio decente en órbita podría hacer su trabajo sin necesidad de mover el culo de la silla… ¡incluso jactarse de poder desentrañar los misterios de lo que hay ahí fuera! Pero no. Escasean los que hay con un par… de dedos de frente necesarios como para incluso plantearse el comenzar.

Igual ni sabrían por dónde empezar, ¡el firmamento es enorme! Entre unas cosas y otras, la propia _Elantári _se pega unas caminatas para arriba y para abajo que la están dejando unas piernas envidia del mismísimo _Tulkas_. Y por si fuera poco, tiene que andar con ojo además para no meter un pie en una singularidad—_aka_ agujero negro, original también el que le puso el nombre... ¿no sería un elfo?— y romperse una pierna.

Hace casi siempre un frío del carajo, que ni con una mala rebequita entra ya en calor en todo el día. Salvo que se arrime demasiado dónde no debe, claro. Entonces puede hacer más calor que en las malditas fraguas endemoniadas de _Mahal _en plena canícula estival, sobre todo si la susodicha ha llegado ya a la fase pre-hipergigante-adolescente en la que no hace caso de nada a lo que se la dice. Igual la dice que arda a todo meter para no colapsarse, y oye, como el que oye llover… A su ritmo, que no tiene prisa. Y así la pasa, cataclismo que te crió y vuelta a empezar otra vez de cero con los restos. Menos mal que de momento tiene pocas rebeldes, que si no a ver quién se hacía con ellas.

Con esto os podéis imaginar sucísimo que está todo siempre, lleno de polvo estelar y otras guarrerías de las que prefiere no conocer origen… y para más_ inri_ su seguro no cubre tirones gravitacionales que provengan de más allá de la órbita de Júpiter, con lo que si sale de la zona es por su cuenta y riesgo. ¡Cómo si no existiera nada más allá del gigante gaseoso! Y dando gracias, que al menos le cubre la zona del cinturón de asteroides porque cada vez que tiene que cruzarlo siempre se termina dando con alguno.

Al final, la pobre _ainu _ha terminado por dejar de arreglarse, y ya no viste el blanco cuando sabe que la toca subir a trastear cuando alguna galaxia se sale de órbita porque acaba más negro que si se hubiera caído tras el horizonte de sucesos de uno de los agujeros esos. Con una túnica gris va que chuta. Lavadora y al día siguiente como nueva. Oh, y además está el hecho de que su _Súlimo_ es un graciosillo.

Cada vez que vuelve agotada tras un duro día de trabajo se chancea de ella, preguntándole si en verdad sube a vigilar que sus preciosas bolitas brillantes no se salgan de la secuencia principal—Así es él, le encantan los tecnicismos. Le dan seguridad, haciéndole sentir que sabe algo de cómo prender una condenada estrella. ¿Se mete ella con sus malditas corrientes de aire, que un día va a pillar un pasmo? ¿No las lleva por donde le da la real gana? ¡Pues entonces!— o si lo que hace en realidad es bajar a ayudar a picar a _Aulë_ en sus minas.

Pero no hablemos de su vida familiar, lo importante es su labor. Mientras lees estas letras en tu microcosmos personal, en el de verdad hay estrellas naciendo en millones de lugares ahora mismo —No, _Varda_ no tiene vacaciones. Ni siquiera en Semana Santa. Cosas que tiene la vida, los _valar _no son católicos ¡son _ainur_, por _Eru_!— pero… ¿alguien sabe realmente lo jodidamente complicado que es encender una estrella? ¿Cómo de intrincado es que una maldita bola de polvo cósmico se ponga en serio a quemar hidrógeno como una condenada? ¿Sabe alguien acaso de la cantidad de intentos fallidos en los que había terminado con inmensas bolas de plomo o hierro? ¿O las que finalmente habían colapsado por su propio peso? Algunas eran tan densas que habían terminado haciendo agujero en el precioso y continuo espacio-tiempo de _Ilúvatar_, haciéndola llevarse un par de pescozones de parte del creador por tales descuidos.

Y todo empieza con una nube. Pero no como las que utiliza su _Manwë _para hacer dibujitos moñas en el cielo, no… —Por _Eru _que a veces pensaba que el creador la tenía manía o algo… porque vamos, ¡lo suyo no tiene nombre!— Las suyas eran de polvo. Estelar, más concretamente. O sea, de cachitos de estrellas mutiladas o muertas. Sí, sí. Cómo lo lees. Restos de antiguas creaciones que explotan y ahí se quedan. Y claro, como no hay nadie más para que barra el universo —y ella no toca una escoba ni por el palo, obviamente. Que una cosa es que sea un cerillo y otra muy distinta, la chica de la limpieza— se termina amontonando la porquería y a ella no le queda más remedio que "reciclar" para salir del paso.

El componente principal es el hidrógeno pero al final siempre acaba añadiendo cosas y variando la receta, por eso no hay dos estrellas iguales. Ya sea el tipo espectral (el color, para entendernos) o la luminosidad le termina variando. Y mejor, porque un cielo de estrellas clónicas sería muy aburrido. Dicho esto, aclarar que lo primero que hace _Elbereth_ es precisamente arrejuntar toda la suciedad que puede, pero después casi todo el trabajo lo hace ya la gravedad. Las motas se atraen unas a otras prácticamente solas y cuando el centro tiene densidad suficiente atraen también las de los alrededores. Estas partículas al ser atraídas hacia el centro se aceleran, se mueven más rápido, chocan… con lo que empieza a hacer calor y para cuando es perceptible que la nube se contrae ya tiene que quitarse la chaquetina.

Llega un momento en el que dentro de la nube hay pequeñas esferas de gas muy caliente, que van haciéndose cada vez más pequeñas y más calientes según la gravedad va acercando a las moléculas de hidrógeno unas a otras. Es difícil verlas desde _Taniquetil _—ni desde cualquier otro lugar ya que estamos, que a veces ni teniéndolas delante es capaz de verlas bien— porque aún no emiten luz visible y tiene que guiarse por el vacío a su alrededor. Y ahora es cuando se pone interesante, porque según se va comprimiendo pueden pasar tres cosas de las que va a depender que _Tintallë_ se vaya contenta a casa o de peor humor que cuando _Melkor_ se vio ignorado por tres veces durante la _Ainulindalë._

Si la masa no es muy grande, cuando las moléculas del gas se han acercado todo lo posible la temperatura es menor que la necesaria para que se produzca la fusión del hidrógeno. En ese caso lo que se tiene no es una estrella, sino simplemente un gigante de gas: nunca llega a brillar y a ella se la llevan los _Balrogs_ porque ha echado la mañana para nada. Aunque en el fondo sabe que estas "estrellas fallidas" serán su logro más longevo en un universo como el suyo, en el que todo nace, muere y se recicla. Se seguirán enfriando y probablemente serán algunos de los objetos más viejos algún día, ya que no mueren como una estrella que se llega a formar. Esa es, al menos, la explicación oficial que da cuando le preguntan por los gigantes de gas. Y sí, es mejor conformarse con ella, antes de que se sepa que la gran _Elbereth_ _Glithoniel _se ha quedado corta de hidrógenos.

Sin embargo, si la nube gaseosa es grandecita dispone de más energía para calentarse. Según las moléculas se aprietan unas contra otras se calientan hasta el millón de grados y se inicia la fusión del deuterio, que viene siendo como la prima fea del hidrógeno. ¿Qué por qué tiene que llegar al millón de grados? Pues sinceramente… porque quedaba bien. Podría haber sido 999.999 grados, pero habría sido menos vistoso. En este caso la estrella se enciende nuclearmente, se convierte en lo que viene siendo una enana marrón y ella puede estar un poquito más contenta —Igual, tampoco es como para dar palmas—, pero estas enanas marrones no brillan mucho. Aunque en el centro tengan un millón de grados, su superficie está mucho más fría con lo que son de un color _rojoraroyfeocasimarrón_ y como emiten casi toda la radiación en el infrarrojo a ella la cae bronca porque desde abajo parece que ha echado el día en balde. Vamos, que son un churro de estrellas.

Ahora bien, si es suficientemente grande la temperatura en el centro aumenta hasta que se "enciende" la fusión del hidrógeno y ahora sí que la _valië _aplaude con las orejas: ha nacido una estrella. La presión hacia fuera de la radiación que emite compensa la presión hacia dentro debida a la gravedad, estabilizándola con lo que _Elbereth _puede empezar al fin a jugar y divertirse un poco. Variando la temperatura en la superficie, puede obtener diferentes tipos o "razas" de estrellas. Pueden ser rojas y no muy brillantes, amarillas... o de un azul intenso para estrellas más grandes, que brillan con una belleza arrebatadora (ni que decir tiene que éstas son sus favoritas). A partir de entonces, la estrella recién nacida entra en lo que se denomina con el tecnicismo que tanto le gusta a su señor marido: la secuencia principal.

.

.

**En la siguiente entrada: ** Estirpes estelares.

¿En qué se parece un bloque de hierro al rojo a _Próxima Centauri_?


End file.
